princesstutufandomcom-20200214-history
Lonely Grand Fouetté
Summary In the darkness of a city alleyway, a dark haired ballerina smiles as she obtains what looks like a corrupted Heart Shard. In ballet class, the instructor announces that they'll be watching students from the advanced class. One of the students that's called in is Rue Kuroha. The class is amazed by her dancing skills and how beautiful she is. After class, Ahiru eavesdrops on a conversation between Rue and Mytho by the school fountain. As Fakir approaches them, Rue attempts to make her leave. Fakir stops her to confront her and tells Mytho to go back to his room. Fakir tells Rue to stay away from Mytho and asks if she enjoys playing "boyfriend and girlfriend" with a puppet. Fakir asks if she's the reason why Mytho has been acting strange lately. Rue asks what Fakir means by that but he drops the subject. Ahiru visits the shopkeeper again. She confides in the shopkeeper, telling her that she realizes that Rue and Mytho are more suited for each other as a couple. Ahiru is cheered up after the shopkeeper encourages her to keep being herself so that she can one day become a Prima Ballerina. When Ahiru trots off, the shopkeeper smirks mischievously as she thinks about Ahiru gathering the heart shards. Late at night, a church bells goes off and wakes up a number of people in the dorms. Ahiru notices Mytho wandering about and asks him where he's going. He tells Ahiru that someone is calling out to him as he walks away. Ahiru follows him to an abandoned church. She tries to stop Mytho from going into the church by he goes in anyway. Due to her concern, the pendant glows and turns Ahiru into Princess Tutu. Princess Tutu finds Mytho sitting on the floor of the abandoned church. As she checks if Mytho is okay, the bells stop ringing. Mytho explains to Princess Tutu that the bell was crying about how lonely it was since it had been so long since it was rung to celebrate happiness. Mytho then goes on to explain that he doesn't understand what loneliness feels like. As Princess Tutu is retrieving the heart shard, she's attacked by the dark hair ballerina, Princess Kraehe. She tells Princess Tutu to give the heart shard to her or else. Princess Tutu asks Princess Kraehe if she's doing all this to restore Mytho's heart as well. Princess Kraehe brushes what she said away as ridiculous and rants about how having hearts makes people suffer. Princess Kraehe unleashes an attack on Princess Tutu and Mytho that causes a part of the church to collapse on her. Princess Tutu shoves Princess Kraehe out of harms way. The princesses look to Mytho and see that the heart shard is returning to him. Mytho cries as the feelings of loneliness overwhelm him. Fakir finds Ahiru and Mytho walking in the city. He asks what happened to Mytho. As Ahiru walks away, she's upset that she's not the only princess that is capable of saving Mytho and is conflicted as to whether she's actually helping or hurting him. Her Princess Tutu persona reassures her that people need all their emotions as Rue watches Fakir and Mytho from a distance. Characters * Ahiru/Princess Tutu * Mytho * Fakir * Rue/Princess Kraehe * Edel/The Shopkeeper * Mai * Yuma Category:Manga